True Love Prevails
by L44le
Summary: Fácilmente podíamos confundir la realidad con la ficción. Lo hicimos, lo hacemos y sé que lo seguiremos haciendo, porque el verdadero amor es más fuerte, prevalece incluso por sobre nuestra voluntad. #Nian #OTP
1. Prólogo

Hasta que decidí emprender esta aventura! desde hace más de tres años he sido ultra fans de casi todos los fics Delena en español que existen, y tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo yo, pero no me llegaba la inspiración. Gracias al pequeño gran impulso de muchas amigas delenas, estoy aquí, dándole algo de forma a mi pareja favorita: Ian y Nina. Los shippeo con el alma! confio plenamente en que la química está y volverán, porque "True Love Prevails" jajaja

No hay mucho más que agregar, intentaré ir mostrando en cada capítulo alguna importante escena Delena con la posterior implicancia Nian que acarreaba el momento, y un par de cosillas más, y ojalá ir alternando las visiones de Ian como de Nina.

Agradecerle a Naty, Natalia, Simone, Cecy, y a todas aquellas que me incitaron a escribir y que solidarizan con mi tremenda afición por este tipo de fics!

*** Mención más que destacada a Simone, que me ayudó a subir el primer capi. Eres un Sol :D**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, porque si fuese así, Ian sería polígamo y me tendría a mi y a Nina a su entera disponibilidad ;)**

**Prólogo**

**POV Nina**

_Hemos logrado una buena relación. Si, dentro de todo no me puedo quejar. No nos separamos por falta de amor, sino por no abrumarme por el futuro. Entiendo plenamente a Ian, obvio, siempre me manifestó, de todas las formas posibles, el querer establecerse emocionalmente. Yo también lo quiero, y si es con él, perfecto, pero…es necesario que sea ahora? No quiero parecer frívola. Sé que todas lo desean e incluso él también lo sabe, no hay convención o evento en donde no se lo digan, y me siento más que dichosa de poder haber estado con él en todas las facetas de la vida durante un poco más de tres años, pero y yo? Me enamoré perdidamente de él a los 20 años, con muy poca experiencia amorosa, y me consumió, tal como Damon a Elena. Era el centro de mi mundo, el motivo por el cual despertar en las mañanas y el que me estimulaba a hacer lo que me gustaba con tanta pasión. Cuando él, hace unos meses atrás me pidió que consolidáramos más la relación, temí. De no haber vivido lo suficiente, de no haber conocido a las suficientes personas, y de atarme a algo que me consumiría mucho más aun estando casados y con una familia, algo que hubiésemos creado él y yo._

_Decidí distanciarme, y salir del círculo que nos rodeaba. Bajo esas circunstancias, me refugié en Julianne. Si, y Ryan en Ian, o viceversa, no lo sé. Julianne jamás me dejó sola, porque siento que también todo esto era una terapia para ella y sus dramas personales. Pero habían situaciones en que la veía demasiado involucrada en lo que tenía que ver conmigo. Derek estuvo ahí también de forma silenciosa, y lo fui sintiendo como un apoyo, un soporte, un amigo, un…algo más? Y si, nos involucramos, y creí que esa vida descontrolada era lo que necesitaba para expiar mis culpas por ser tan cobarde con Ian. En el fondo siempre fui consciente que Derek sólo quería más fama y verse envuelto en el drama "Nian" como dice la prensa, así que decidimos quedar tan bien como antes y no seguir intentando algo que no tenía sentido. Julianne comenzó a salir con un chico y me volví a sentir a la deriva. Los chicos del cast fueron mi constante. Sabiendo que compartir conmigo y con Ian era un tanto incómodo igual se las arreglaron para hacerme sentir querida y acogida en mi trabajo, e intentamos avanzar dentro de lo posible, por el bien de la serie, lo fans, y nuestra carrera actoral._

_Sin embargo, no es fácil actuar con tu ex y que éste sea tu pareja en la ficción, motivo por el cual les contaré como se fueron desarrollando algunos momentos que vieron como Delena, pero que para nosotros no eran más que un reflejo de nuestros sentimientos en la vida real._


	2. Capítulo 1: Mientras dormías

**Capítulo 1: Mientras dormías**

**POV Nina**

_Luego de muchos altos y bajos, aquí estábamos otra vez, en el set. Era parte de nuestra broma como cast decir que en Mystic Falls las cosas nunca eran realmente tranquilas, así que nos encontrábamos leyendo y repasando el guión del 5x16, donde Elena volvía a recuperar su cuerpo pero con un virus mortal fruto de la última venganza de Katherine. Habíamos discutido ampliamente el fin que se le había dado al personaje de Kath, y debo decir que la extraño, pero también es un alivio no interpretar otro papel más dentro de la historia. Sabíamos todos que Elena había adquirido para este nuevo capítulo el virus, que resultaba ser más tóxico que el de Damon, motivo por el cual ambos personajes estarían casi todo el capítulo con las emociones exacerbadas, pero hasta ese momento, mientras leía el comienzo del guión, no sabía que tanta implicación tendría que existir en las tomas._

Nina, necesito hablar contigo_ – se acercó Julie con el guión en sus manos._

Oh Jules, voy saliendo a maquillaje, puede ser después?_ – le indiqué._

Como quieras, pero creo que es mejor que esto lo conversemos ahora, antes de comenzar con los días de grabación de 5x16_ – me pidió con la mano que me sentara a su lado._

_Frente a eso, supuse que la situación era de cuidado, así que pospuse mi sesión de maquillaje y producción "Elena" para un par de minutos más tarde._

Mira Nina, quise hablar contigo primero porque llegaste temprano hoy y sé que no tendré problemas contigo frente a esto pero es necesario que sepas que es lo que yo espero de ti al final de este capítulo_ – me dijo en un tono bastante conciliador y afectuoso, pero no por eso menos autoritario y determinado. – _Lo que sucede es que Elena debe pasar por muchas revelaciones durante el capítulo, la muerte de Aaron, sus amigas, su vida universitaria, su relación con Kath, las cosas que ésta hizo en su cuerpo, etc, para finalmente llegar a un punto de encuentro en su camino con Damon.

Oh –_ ni siquiera sé por qué sólo articulé un monosílabo, si era obvio que Elena debía aclarar ese punto también – _Claro, y cómo se generará esa escena?_ – le pregunté a Julie._

- Queremos que posterior a la cura que Enzo encuentre para ustedes, tengan una pequeña charla en la chimenea, como lugar insigne de la relación, en donde Elena deje en manifiesto que ama a Damon como sea, bajo cualquier circunstancia, siendo él el que sienta que todo esto es un problema y que no es lo correcto, terminando finalmente la relación.

Oh_ – volví a decir. ¿es que acaso no puedo decir cosas con más contenido hoy? – _Pero Julie, lo entiendo plenamente, pero…¿Damon y Elena terminarán? Eso claramente matará la audiencia y las fans y…

Já! Es que ahí está el truco y por lo cual necesito de tu energía y disposición_ – dice Julie con una sonrisa digna del gato de Cheesire._

Qué debo hacer?_ – pregunté ya casi con curiosidad._

Besar y tener sexo con Damon_ – lo dijo casi en un susurro._

…Lo hablaste con Ian ya? _– si, me preocupaba saber qué pensaba él de todo esto – _digo, puede que sea incómodo, porque…qué grado de implicación pretendes mostrar?

Besos apasionados, primeros planos de ello, la escena principal en la cama, más besos, desgarros de ropa fruto de la pasión, manos, espalda de Ian, siii! Primeros planos a la espalda de Ian!_ – ¿de dónde tanta emoción Julie? Me molestó su tono ansioso y adolescente – _y para cerrar el plano completo me gustaría una toma de la mano de él y la tuya entrelazadas sobre la cama, previo al orgasmo, no hay problema con eso? Ah, y si, lo hablé brevemente con Ian, los detalles se los daré hoy, pero dijo que no tenía problema.

Si el no los tiene yo tampoco_ – no por nada habíamos querido terminar en plan "amigos", pero ojalá evitando escena de mucha implicancia emocional y menos sexual._

_Habíamos hecho juntos excelentes escenas en la quinta temporada, pero las que requerían un encuentro más íntimo las queríamos obviar ojalá lo más posible._

Ayyy, estoy feliz! Las fans harán arder las redes sociales, más rating y más de qué hablar, TVD imponiendo siempre presencia! Gracias Nina, nos vemos entonces_ – se despidió Julie y yo me quedé pensando en cómo actuar sin que mi mente y mi cuerpo me engañaran._

**_Días después…_**

**_POV Ian_**

_Hoy es EL día. La noche más bien. La mansión Salvatore está con la luz justa, el fuego a punto, y el té que parece bourbon está exquisito. Me he tomado casi toda la botella sólo para tener una excusa en mis manos, de que no estoy nervioso con lo que viene. Ella me tiene que decir que me ama, que no puede dejar de amarme, y yo debo considerar que eso es un problema, porque no estamos metiendo en una relación tóxica. Es la historia de mi vida, pero opuesta! Já, difícil desafío soportar escuchar a Nina que no puede dejar de amarme, cuando con su distancia me demuestra que más de tres años de relación son sólo un bonito recuerdo, mientras yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Nos ponemos en posición, Nina aparece, y comenzamos a grabar, con dos camarógrafos, el sonidista y el director del capítulo._

- …Y he tenido que ir en contra de lo que creo, otra vez, porque estoy enamorada de ti!

- Entonces deja de amarme!

- NO PUEDO!

- Ese es el problema! No funcionamos!

- Lo sé…

- Entonces estamos de acuerdo…esto se acabó

- Okey, si, se acabó, hemos terminado.

_Mientras decía cada una de las líneas de mi personaje, miraba a Nina y sentía como cada capa de ese muro que levantó para sentirse indolente frente a nuestra ruptura poco a poco se iba desmoronando, y aparecía mi Nina, aquella que adoro con el alma. Ella termina su parte sin mirarme, hasta que levanta la vista y veo esos enormes ojos soñadores que son mi motivación para seguir viviendo, y me pierdo en un abismo donde no logro diferenciar a Damon de Ian._

**_POV Elena_**

_No puedo. No puedo decir todo esto sin implicar sentimientos por este hombre. Llevo 16 capítulos así, con altos y bajos, pero éste desmoronó mi armadura de autosuficiencia. Levanto mis ojos y me pierdo en ese mar azul que me trae tranquilidad al alma, y de pronto, da dos pasos, me toma la cara con sus manos y me besa. No es Elena a quién besa Damon, es Ian besándome a mi, con esa fuerza arrebatadora que destruye y reconstruye todo a su paso, que me derrite pero me hace más fuerte a la vez. Sentir el contacto de sus labios de esa manera tan nuestra, me incita directamente a degustar el sabor de su boca y jugar ansiosa con su lengua, que se siente como en casa. Mi cuerpo entero tiembla y él lo sabe, pero no por eso baja la intensidad. Recuerdo lejanamente que Julie me pidió ropas destrozadas, así que con cuidado y lamentándolo profundamente lo alejo un poco para romperle la polera que llevaba puesta, y ahí nos piden que paremos la escena, para realizar la toma desde la cama. No sé en qué momento estábamos en la habitación de Damon, pero Ian no menciona palabra, sólo me tiene de la mano para sostenernos ambos antes de caer en una tentación mucho más arrebatadora._

_Me toma por la cintura y yo me enredo en su cintura con mis piernas, y nos dejamos caer en la cama, esa gran cama que ambos amábamos y de la cual tengo una réplica muy parecida en mi casa hecha por mi ex cuñado Bob. No puedo esperar más, lo acerco a mi y lo beso con ansias, con una emoción desatada, con desesperación, con rabia, con amor. La vida me estaba demostrando en 3 minutos que quien manda en mi es mi cuerpo, no mi parte racional. Ian se endereza sobre mi, quedando a horcajadas, y termina de sacarse la polera que le destruí, haciendo un movimiento de fricción con su notoria erección sobre mi bajo vientre. Sé que él conoce cada gesto en mi, por lo cual decide romper el delgado sweater que usaba Elena, lanzando los botones por toda la cama y el suelo. Quiero reirme, pero veo sus ojos excitados a un nivel máximo, que se conectan con los míos, y sólo logran reaccionar mis brazos que lo atraen de vuelta a mi y me besan con desenfreno. Besos, lengua, mordidas de labios, sus manos tomando las mías por sobre mi cabeza, ¿está en plan dominante? En un momento, paramos y tengo miedo. Miedo de despertar de esta escena, que digan ¡corten! Y que todo sea ficticio, y que sigamos en nuestro plan compañeros de trabajo, pero luego pienso que quien tomó la decisión fui yo, y yo debo tomar distancia de la situación para analizar que es lo mejor para mi. Pero lo tengo a milímetros de mi cara, siento su cuerpo sobre el mío, su aliento que no se compara a ningún otro, que me hace perder la razón, y decido mirarlo a los ojos, para saber si es necesario dar el otro paso, sabiendo que estábamos siendo grabados. Me mira los labios y sólo eso necesito. Nos perdemos en un mar de pasión, hasta que exclamo, muy despacio, cuando él me besa el cuello como sólo él lo sabe hacer: "Oh Dios, fóllame", y la escena se termina, e Ian se pone de pie y me dice, pudiendo sólo escuchar yo: "Te espero en mi tráiler en 20 minutos"._


	3. Capítulo 2: Respirando el Fuego

**Capítulo 2: Respirando el fuego**

_POV Nina_

_10 minutos. No, no puedo ir. ¿Qué diría eso de mí? Es una escena, como tantas otras que he tenido con el mismo Ian, Paul o cualquier otro del cast. 15 minutos. ¿Y si voy? Todos piensan que nosotros tenemos una relación a escondidas, así que daría lo mismo lo que hiciera. 18 minutos. No, me decidí, no iré. Necesitamos hablar. No podemos volver a caer en lo mismo de Damon y Elena, no todo se mejora con sexo. 19 minutos. Es que el sexo con Ian es más que increíble! . 20 MINUTOS. No fui._

_Me quedé escuchando música en mi tráiler a todo volumen, intentando abstraerme de la realidad, de que alguien a un par de metros me esperaba, me deseaba, me necesitaba, pero me negué. _

_POV Ian_

_La esperé, pero conociéndola como la conozco, 20 minutos serían más que suficientes para que se enfriara todo, para que se diera cuenta que irracionalmente perdimos el control. Pasados los 20 minutos, salí del tráiler y me fui a la sala de edición. El morbo era más poderoso conmigo. Quería ver cómo había quedado nuestra escena. Quería analizar paso a paso nuestra supuesta "química", que según todos incluso con la ruptura sigue estando ahí. Los chicos en la sala de grabación me recibieron de buen ánimo, y me indicaron que la escena estaba casi lista, y estaban agregándole el tema de fondo. Comencé a ver la escena y fue como estar en el paraíso. Nuestras caras arrebatadas de pasión, nuestras manos, nuestros cuerpos conectados de forma casi mística. En realidad, la química seguía estando, e incluso sentía que ahora era tan peligrosa como lo fue al principio, cuando estaba con Megan y no podía evitar sentir esa electricidad al estar cerca de Nina. _

_Cuando me mostraron el producto final, estaba con la música de fondo integrada, y para esta ocasión, Chris Mollere había optado por "Fire Breather" de Laurel. Como siempre, este hombre no me decepcionó. _

"_Y no me puedo resistir, si me mira así"_

"_Me estoy derritiendo en medio del salón"_

"_Ahora te ruego que te quedes"_

_Luego de este pequeño acto de masoquismo, paso a mi tráiler a buscar mis cosas, y dejar un mensaje de voz a Jessica, mi asistente. Me encontraba más que abstraído revisando mis mails cuando unos ojos me llamaron silenciosamente y levanté la mirada. Nina._

Te estaba esperando_ – me dijo con voz seria pero no por eso menos suave_

Nina, estoy apurado, tengo que enviar unos documentos antes de medianoche por una actividad de la ISF

Me lo imagino, pero creo que te debo una explicación

No hay nada que explicar, al contrario, sabes que la idea de todo es llevar la relación en paz y lo hemos hecho, con altos y bajos pero lo hemos logrado, mal que mal siempre fuimos amigos y eso no se puede perder, lo sabes, verdad?_ – siento que mis palabras intentan convencerme más a mi mismo que a ella. _

No me arrepiento por lo que pasó en la escena…mis disculpas van por no haber ido a tu tráiler…-_ me indica con una timidez que no había vuelto a ver en ella desde que consolidamos nuestra relación._

Jajaja no te preocupes por eso, me dejé o más bien nos dejamos llevar por el momento, y era obvio, "la carne es débil"_ – debo reconocer que la mía era hiper mega ultra débil cuando tenía a esta mujer cerca_

Viste el guión del 5x17?_ – me pregunta con una clara sinceridad, si aunque me he tratado de convencer que ha cambiado sólo lo hace para las redes sociales, a mi no me engaña, sigue siendo mi Looch que adoro, que todos adoramos._

Vi la sinopsis…iremos a una reunión de padres y maestros de Jeremy? En qué momento lo adoptamos como hijo?_ – ríe ante mi ocurrencia y su risa es el sonido más hermoso del mundo entero._

Jajaja no sé, pero Steven me está diciendo mami desde hace un rato_ – me imagino a Steven en plan payaso y debo reconocer que debe ser gracioso – _Tengo el guión completo en mi correo, si quieres te lo envío, para que vengas con algunas ideas frente a algunas escenas.

Ohh, claro, aprovecho de ganar tiempo estudiando – _eso es buen compañerismo, por eso adoro este cast._

Adiós Ian, cariños a mi…cariños a… Moke, y a Nietszche. Nos vemos mañana_ – Nuevamente hacen su aparición esos ojitos soñadores._

Cuidate Nina, maneja con cuidado - _La miro alejarse y mi corazón se vuelve a dormir._

_Dos horas después, habiendo revisado unos documentos para la ISF, decido abrir el correo que me envió Nina, con el guión del 5x17. Estaba tomando café, por Dios! Lo derramé todo en mi escritorio! Nina y yo, juntos en una cama, semidesnudos; Nina y yo arrinconándola en unos lockers del instituto; Nina y yo en una fantasía sexual de Elena destruyendo todo a nuestro paso en un salón de química._

_Esta serie me va a matar de las ganas contenidas que tengo hacia esta mujer._


	4. Capítulo 3: ¿Rescátame?

**Mis más grandes agradecimientos por sus reviews! Es todo un orgullo ver como chicas que sé que escriben hermoso, escritoras de fics que sigo con adoración, hayan escrito cosas tan lindas sobre mi humilde creación! :D me hacen enormemente feliz, y claramente me impulsan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Mis Delenas siempre presentes, las adoro! 3 son la mente maquiavélica detrás de mis palabras.**

**Infinitas gracias por sus reviews y espero actualizar seguido, ojalá que me rara imaginación me acompañe como lo ha hecho hasta hoy.**

**No les aburro más, seguimos con el siguiente capi.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, en el fondo, Nina es de Michaela e Ian de Edna :3**

**Capítulo 3: ¿Rescátame?**

- Nina, deja de ser infantil, por Dios! Sabes que me molesta que intentes mostrar esa imagen de chica light… - Michaela desde el otro lado de la línea manifestaba su molestia frente a algunas fotos que vio en instagram.

- Mamá, es parte de la nueva vida que tengo ahora, con amigos, no girando sólo frente a una relación, compréndelo por favor – De verdad Nina crees que harás entender a tu madre? Ilusa.

- Sabes que esa idea estúpida de que tu vida sólo giraba en torno a Ian no la comparto. No quiero discutir contigo por eso. Irás a Nueva Orleans al cumpleaños de tu hermano?

- Es el desfile en honor a Ian, ¿crees que sería conveniente? Además aún no entiendo tu afán de justo hacer coincidir esas fechas…irán todos los Somerhalder's?

- Según lo que Robyn me dijo si, por eso quiero estar con Alex, sabes lo mucho que adoramos a todos ellos, no sé por qué no te quieres sumar… - Michaela intentando como sea convencer a su hija con respecto a ese nuevo panorama.

- Mamá, te tengo que dejar, me están llamando a grabar. Hablamos más tarde pero no te hagas ilusiones. Si Alex me quiere ver, debería venir más seguido a Atlanta. Te quiero!

- Yo también hija, cariños a Paul y a Ian – éste último mencionado con bastante entusiasmo.

**POV Nina**

_Termina la llamada por teléfono con mi mamá y me quedo con una tremenda desazón. Ella siempre ha sido muy sincera con todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo, por lo cual sus palabras calan hondo en mí, considerando que me pone al frente a mi hermano, que adoro con el alma. Él prefiere pasar su cumpleaños con los Somerhalder? Qué hago yo?_

_Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando John me llama a grabar. Mucha gente cree que nosotros grabamos el capítulo en orden de aparición y no es así. Grabamos según el clima, la luz, la gente que está presente en el set, en fin, son muchos los factores que influyen en este proceso, por lo cual la primera escena que me corresponde grabar del 5x17 es en el Instituto, caminando con Damon por los pasillos conversando de Jeremy. Paso a maquillaje, y mientras me arreglan el cabello, escucho a los Arctic Monkeys que cantan:_

He soñado contigo casi todas las noches de esta semana  
¿Cuántos secretos puedes mantener?  
Porque está esta canción que he encontrado  
Que de alguna manera me hace pensar en ti  
Y la pongo en repetición  
Hasta que me quedo dormido (…)

Siento interrumpir  
Es sólo que estoy constantemente a punto  
De intentar besarte  
No sé si sientes lo mismo que yo  
Pero podríamos estar juntos si quisieras(…)

_La escuché, la analicé, la sentí tan mía. Hace tiempo no sentía esa conexión con una canción. Tal vez se la sugiera a Chris para alguna escena. Todo mi profundo análisis lo hago con los ojos cerrados, así que cuando termina la canción y los abro, veo que Ian está a menos de 10 centímetros de mi cara. Casi morí de la impresión, ojalá no se dé cuenta que estaba pensando implícitamente en él!_

Deja de quedarte dormida mientras te maquillan y peinan, llevas 5 años con la misma mala costumbre… - Ian poniendo su cuota de humor constante

Já, nada que ver, sólo repasaba mis líneas

Líneas? No seas sinvergüenza Nina, no hablas casi nada en esta escena, sólo respiras agitadamente…- ese tono sugerente…

Vámonos a grabar, quieres?

_Estamos en escena con muchos extras, y comenzamos a rodar. Caminamos y Elena le reprocha a Damon su actitud de presentarse a la reunión de Jeremy, considerando que en el fondo se encontraba ahí sólo por ella._

_Luego, yo, inmersa en mi papel, continúo diciendo mi línea de "si quieres que hablemos de lo que pasó anoche, hagámoslo", y en ese instante mi mente me traiciona. No es Elena a quien reflejo sino a mí misma. Damon me dice que no sabe que decir, ni que pensar ni menos que hacer, pero Ian es quien me lleva con su cuerpo presionándome contra los lockers del instituto, y me dice que "lo único que quiere es arrancarme la ropa y besar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo mientras las demás personas que estaban ahí nos escuchaban, deseando ser nosotros"…es que…ufff! Verlo ahí, tenerlo ahí, con esa voz, tan cerca de mi, miré sus labios, los que tantas veces saboreé hasta el cansancio, me hace estar en una dicotomía constante, queriendo negar lo que siento por él para vivir mi vida de forma real pero considerando a la vez que sólo en este tipo de situaciones, con su cuerpo sobre el mío, que es cuando realmente me siento viva. Me deja así, sabe que sus gestos, su cuerpo, su aliento, su esencia y su voz me derritieron, y se va, me deja con ganas, tal como Damon deja a Elena, en un grado de excitación insaciable y totalmente vulnerable._

_Pero esto no quedará así, no señores! Las ganas me las sacaré gracias a Elena, es mi única excusa y la saciedad de mis deseos. Al menos de momento._

**_POV Ian_**

_Sé que la dejé mal. La conozco, sé cuáles son sus puntos débiles. Adora sentirse el centro de la atención, ser el eje central de la vida de quienes la amamos. Sabe que me derrito por ella, pero por una vez, tiene que sentir que no es prioridad, que puedo pasar de la tentación carnal que me hace sentir su cercanía. Pero Damon! Como no se va a sentir tentado por esta chica? Si por mujeres como estas es que se generan guerras! Yo también me quedé con las ganas, pero el autocontrol juega un papel fundamental si quieres hacer entender al amor de tu vida que está tomando decisiones equivocadas. Y si para eso tengo que quedar empalmado, es el precio a pagar, y estoy más que dispuesto._


	5. Capítulo 4: What does he want from me?

**Capítulo 4: Big blue eyes, ****what does he want from me?**

**Paso dejando nuevo capi! En este, me ceñiré especialmente en la escena de la fantasía de Elena y la escena final del 5x17, intentando contextualizar el hecho que ese capi se vio cortado en su grabaciones por los viajes que hizo Ian a NOLA por el Mardi Gras, por lo cual, a la vuelta de eso, grabarán la escena del comienzo del capítulo.**

**Sin más que agregar, seguimos con esta historia **

**Gracias por los reviews y los excelentes comentarios!**

**POV Nina**

De repente, en actos masoquistas, me da por poner mi nombre en plataformas como tumblr, youtube o twitter. Hay gente que me critica, me apoya, me defiende. Lo paradójico es que casi todos concuerdan en que soy buena en lo que hago, y la crítica solo radica en mi relación con Ian. Tan mal está que quisiera detenerme a pensar en mi?

Con ese pensamiento me enfrento al desafío de la semana. Rodar la fantasía sexual de Elena. Físicamente, claro que es un desafío, pero emocionalmente la partida de Elena desde la casa de los Salvatore al final del capítulo, puede ser que me afecte mucho más.

Director, sonidista, encargado de luces, Ian y yo, en el salón del instituto, específicamente en la sala de química. Las indicaciones son, pasión, romper frasquitos de vidrio y el resto, sólo talento de edición. No es la gran cosa, cierto? Aquí vamos.

Me encuentro al otro lado de la puerta, fuera de la sala. Tengo que tomar esa manilla, entrar y cerrar con llave. No es tan difícil. Mirarlo a los ojos y besarlo como si no hubiese mañana. Un trabajo envidiable no es cierto? Ironías de la vida. Me siento incómoda, pero a la vez deseo hacerlo. Comienza la escena.

Abro la puerta, la cierro con llave, Ian me habla y me vuelvo a perder. Siento que todo esto es casi el karma que se devuelve. Renuncié voluntariamente a este hombre, pero mi cuerpo no puede. Siento que comprendo a las fans. Con la hermosa diferencia que yo si pude disfrutarlo a mi antojo durante más de tres años y seguir "trabajando" en instancias parecidas. Y además me pagan bastante bien por eso. Mirémoslo como una bendición, intentaré ser positiva.

Los besos de Ian son enormemente adictivos. Mientras lo beso, recuerdo esas tardes post grabación, cuando nos íbamos a nuestra casa y cocinábamos, reíamos, a veces dejábamos la cocina en deplorables condiciones, porque nuestros cuerpos terminaban siendo parte del menú. Intentar cocinar con Ian sólo con una toalla pegado a tu espalda no es muy estimulante a dedicarte a la cocina, al contrario, era una evidente invitación a devorarlo a él. Cuando recién nos conocimos, suponía que los rumores de que era un excelente amante formaban parte de la imagen que intentaba representar: chico sexy, irresistible, deseado por todas, todo un "calientabragas". Recuerdo nuestra primera vez. Yo no era virgen, pero con Ian, rompí todos mis esquemas. Este hombre me enseñó a ver el sexo de una forma alucinante. Cómo te toca, como te habla, como te estimula a llegar a ver el cielo, es maravilloso. Me convirtió casi en alguien multiorgásmica. Te excita con sólo mirarte. Muchas veces me miraba con tanto deseo en el set, quizás incluso inocentemente, estando en su personaje, que yo debía ir a su tráiler a satisfacer mis necesidades. Debo reconocer que he besado cada centímetro de ese cuerpo, y él del mío. Nos conocemos más que a nosotros mismos en el aspecto sexual.

Nuestro gran gesto personal es mordernos los labios. Desde un comienzo lo hemos hecho, porque nos enciende demasiado. Y siendo Damon y Elena también forma parte de ellos, ya que nuestros labios se reconocen, trabajan casi por si solos. En esta escena, me muerde, me enciende, me hace jadear. Inconscientemente, me entrego. Me toma de las nalgas y me levanta, dejándome incluso de forma un poco violenta sobre el mesón, botando de paso un libro y unos frascos de vidrio que generan un ruido estridente al caer al suelo. Sigo jadeando, no puedo respirar, este hombre me devora, y de una forma u otra quiero que lo siga haciendo. No quiero despertar. Si es justo morir que sea así, en sus brazos.

Lo sigo besando con desesperación, y casi como si adivinara todo lo que estoy pensando me dice: "estás bien?" y con su aliento me embriaga, y me hace desearlo aún más. Sólo atino a decirle: "Shhh, no hables".

Tocarlo, necesito tocarlo, sentirlo completamente. De la forma en como quedé en el mesón, quiero que se presione contra mi, sentir todo su cuerpo contra el mío, y mis manos empiezan a recorrer sus nalgas, su espalda e intento incluso escabullir mi mano entre sus pantalones pero me arrepiento en última instancia. El movimiento siguiente de Ian me descontrola aún más. Me levanta la pierna izquierda para acercarla más a su cuerpo, y con su mano viaja por mi muslo hasta llegar a mi centro. Lo toca y se retira, lo toca nuevamente y se retira. Quiero explotar. Lo necesito dentro de mi ahora. Paradójico es que con este vestido de jeans quisiera usar calzas negras, para evitar que me tocara más de la cuenta, y aquí estoy, queriendo que las rompa para que me invada lo más profundo que pueda, que sé que es bastante y muy satisfactorio. Sigo jadeando, y me sigo perdiendo. Mis ojos invadidos por el deseo y mis manos viajando a su cinturón. Ya dije, lo quiero dentro de mi ahora! En mi efusividad, nuestras miradas se encuentran y no lo veo excitado. Lo veo asustado. Lo veo temeroso de ir más allá, de romper mis sentimientos, de pasar a llevar mis decisiones. Mi madre tiene razón. Este hombre es demasiado valioso, sobre todo para mi. Comienzo a calmarme pero él no me quita la mirada, al contrario, su conexión me permite volver lentamente a la normalidad.

**POV Ian**

Fui super consciente que ella estaba lejos, perdida en sus pensamientos. Sé que pensaba en nosotros, se notaba su entrega, su deseo, su ansia, hacia mi. Pero sé que no está bien. La amo demasiado como para pasar a llevar su decisión. Ella es quien tiene que comprender que es lo que quiere de su vida, y si quiere que yo forme parte de ella o no. Su cuerpo eso si, responde a mi. Siempre lo ha hecho. Cuando recién nos conocimos, sentí la conexión. Esa química que sólo sientes con algunas personas. Esas miradas chispeantes que hacen que sepas que es lo que quiere o siente el otro. El alma gemela. Mi otra mitad. Con 10 años más no pensé que ella sería la indicada, pero vaya que lo es. Con mis manos la desarmé. Siempre fue así. En nuestra primera vez tenía miedo. Era un niña, según yo. Sabía que tenía algo de experiencia, pero en esa instancia me abrumaba nuestra diferencia de edad. No quiera invadirla emocionalmente más de la cuenta. En lo que era en ese entonces su departamento, nos entregamos uno al otro, en el amplio sentido de la palabra. Toda la noche, de todas las formas posibles, tomando cada uno las riendas para evitar el cansancio, nos descubrimos, nos adoramos, nos amamos. Estando dentro de ella es la sensación más hermosa del mundo. Si tuviera que morir, claramente sería así, en sus brazos.

**POV Nina**

Nos trasladamos en el set. Teníamos que grabar la escena de la casa Salvatore porque Ian se iba al día siguiente a Nueva Orleans al Mardi Gras.

Comenzamos esa escena conmigo guardando cosas en una maleta, en la habitación de Damon. No es necesario que me den un aviso que el aparece en la escena porque lo siento, tal vez sea parte de los vestigios de nuestra innegable química.

No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando me dice: "No creo que estés arreglando esa ropa para nuestra luna de miel". Gran parte de la gracia que tiene el personaje de Damon es que tiene mucho de Ian, lo cual lo hace casi ser la misma persona. Elena le dice que se debe ir, que es necesario para mirar con distancia esta relación que se está volviendo absorbente y un tanto destructiva. Si lo siento cerca, sé que cederé. Ahí está mi analogía con Elena.

Se acerca, mi respiración se acelera y sólo me sale un débil no como respuesta a su cercanía. Me besa en la frente e inevitablemente me recuerda a nuestro quiebre, como Ian y Nina. Se va. Y mi autocontrol, contenido por mucho tiempo, desaparece. No quiero seguir más así. No puedo. Lo amo más de lo que amo mis absurdas decisiones. Este es el hombre de mi vida y no hay más. Tengo que recuperarlo.


	6. Capítulo 5: Mardi Gras, Je't aime

**Cada review es un incentivo más a seguir escribiendo! Gracias por cada palabra de apoyo y agradecimiento por traer acá una historia Nian, que son muy escasas en español. **

**Aviso: Capítulo +18, así que leer bajo su propia responsabilidad. No quiero que me culpen de pervertir mentes inocentes.**

**Capítulo 5: Mardi Gras, je't aime**

**POV Ian**

Me siento tremendamente orgulloso de participar de forma activa en el Mardi Gras. NOLA es realmente importante para mi, familiarmente tiene un enorme significado, y además mirar a mi alrededor y ver a toda mi familia reunida, es hermoso. Mi padre y mi madre, pese a estar separados, quisieron estar a mi lado en este momento, en el homenaje que se nos hará a Norman Reedus y a mi durante el desfile, llevando nuestros propios carros alegóricos. Mis hermanos, mis cuñados, mis sobrinos, todos están acá! Por el trabajo y todo eso no había tenido opción, desde Acción de gracias del 2012, de estar todos reunidos. Y cuando digo todos, me refiero también a Michaela y Alex. Y si, estuvimos todos juntos en Acción de gracias el 2012, pero hoy falta alguien, en realidad, la única persona con la que me conformaría estar hoy, y no está: Nina.

El que Michaela y Alex estén con nosotros es por dos motivos: el primero, tengo una excelente relación con mi ex suegra, realmente la adoro, y creo que es recíproco; además, Alex es un gran amigo mío y se encuentra de cumpleaños. No he querido preguntar, para no manifestarme interesado, pero Michaela se ve feliz junto a su hijo aquí, con nosotros, pero Nina no ha querido formar parte de la celebración a su hermano. Entiendo que quiera mantener las distancias conmigo fuera del set, pero…tanto puede haber cambiado como para no importarle su familia? No es mi culpa que los Somerhalder y los Dobrev se lleven tan bien pese a que nosotros que no seamos nada…

Celebramos, reímos, cenamos y realmente lo he pasado bien. Me he sentido querido, por mi familia, por los Dobrev, por los fans, por la gente asistente al Festival, y este tipo de cosas son las que realmente te hacen valorar y encontrarle sentido a lo que haces: el trabajo actoral, el trabajo con la fundación, todo.

En la cena en el Hotel reímos desclasificando algunos de los secretos de Alex cuando va a Atlanta a ver a su hermana y se liga con alguna actriz secundaria o alguien de producción. Todos rien, y yo me tengo que callar porque en realidad hay cosas que su madre no necesita saber. Ellos siguen conversando, y me doy cuenta que realmente la buena relación va más allá de la relación que tuve con Nina. Michaela y mis padres realmente se llevan bien, se invitan a sus casas y comparten más allá de la vinculación familiar que podrían haber tenido. Me abstraigo tanto que decido ir a mi habitación, ya que al parecer el sueño me está afectando, o tal vez el alcohol, no sé, pero me estoy poniendo sensible y sobreanalítico.

Me paro de la mesa, me despido de todos, lanzo un par de bromas a Robyn y Bob, y tomo el ascensor que me lleva al último piso, donde está mi habitación. Al coordinar el alojamiento al Hotel, me conformaba con una habitación normal, con una cama, un baño y lo básico, pero en todo este trámite intervino la organización del Mardi Gras y me asignaron el PentHouse. No es de mi estilo todo esto del derroche, pero para evitar conflictos, y considerando que no estaría casi nada en la habitación, salvo en la noche y sólo para dormir, decidí aceptar. Camino con un andar reflexivo por el pasillo que conduce a la puerta de la habitación y la abro. Tengo una extraña sensación. Debe ser el alcohol, el día completo de actividades, y mi sobreanálisis de lo que he logrado en mis 35 años. Tengo todo lo que quiero: familia, fama, dinero, proyectos soñados en marcha, todo. Pero innegablemente me falta ella. Paso directamente al baño, dedicando un exagerado tiempo en todos los menesteres que se realizan allí, para pasar directo al bar del Penthouse. Si hay una mala costumbre que le he aprendido a Damon es el tomar bourbon. Claro que en el set es jugo, pero la dinámica la tengo internalizada, así que paso a tomarme una copa y miro por la ventana que tiene un vista maravillosa de Nueva Orleans. Después de toda la algarabía, aquí estoy solo. Pensativo y melancólico. Ya, es demasiado. Es hora de ir a la cama.

Doblo hacia la habitación casi mecánicamente, y cierro la puerta. Estoy casi a punto de lanzarme en caída libre hacia la cama, cuando siento a mis espaldas una respiración familiar. Cierro los ojos pensando en que el alcohol me las está cobrando y estoy alucinando, y si fuese así, sería la alucinación más maravillosa del mundo, pero pronto lo descarto. No, no, es imposible que esté acá. Tengo miedo de darme vuelta y asumir la realidad, sea o no sea lo que quiero que sea.

Lentamente, con temor, me giro, y con la tenue luz de la lámpara sobre el velador, la veo. Es ella. Está aquí.

**POV Nina**

El primer paso para lograr la redención está en asumir que cometiste un error. El segundo es ir donde aquellos a los que dañaste e intentar enmendar el dolor causado. El tercero, es lograr un pequeño perdón y sentir la satisfacción de que el proceso está en camino.

Viajé a NOLA y nadie lo sabe. Sólo Erika, mi asistente, que está cubriendo mis espaldas en este momento subiendo a mi cuenta de twitter una foto que sacamos hoy en la tarde antes de venir acá con Hillary, mencionando atemporalmente que estaba con ellas, siendo que viajé hasta acá. El dinero mueve montañas, y hoy lo utilicé para que la organización del hotel me permitiera estar acá sin que nadie de prensa se diera cuenta. Debo reconocer que me sorprendió que Ian quisiera hospedarse en un Penthouse, pero conociéndolo, creo que lo hizo para no discutir con nadie.

Al entrar en la habitación, puedo sentir su esencia. Maldita conexión que tengo que este hombre. Estoy segura que al llegar no estuvo más de 10 minutos acá y de todas formas lo siento, lo percibo. Recorro el lugar, observo la vista, paso por el bar. Por la hora, deben estar en el Bar del hotel, celebrando con mi familia. Mi madre me insistió que viniera…si ella supiera que su hija a fin de cuentas no es tan cabezadura como cree! A un lado de la cama encuentro la maleta. La abro. Su olor impregnado en su ropa me invade hasta el punto de marearme. Es como si lo tuviera de frente, abrazándome, rodeándome con sus brazos. Ian siempre viaja con un pequeño bolso con sus cosas más queridas y significativas, tal vez como forma de que esos buenos momentos reflejados en algo pequeño lo acompañen en cada lugar donde va. Abro el bolsito y veo una pulsera que nos compramos en Hawaii un verano. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarme con el collar que siempre compartíamos, el que parecían tréboles, pero luego recordé haber visto en twitter a Robyn con él. Intentará con eso Ian espantar sus demonios internos? Me siento en la cama y tomo una de sus camisetas y me abrazo a ella. Sé que todo esto será difícil, pero este tiempo era necesario para darme cuenta que Ian es lo que necesito para vivir. Debe perdonarme los errores que he cometido estos meses, porque lo amo.

**POV Ian**

¿Qué haces acá? – no quiero sonar molesto pero realmente estoy asustado

Quería estar acá, con ustedes – me responde con voz suave

Tu madre y tu hermano están abajo, con mi familia. Alex estaba un poco triste porque no estabas junto a ellos, lo llamaré para que te venga a buscar y lo saludes por su cumpleaños y… - me pone un dedo en los labios y no me deja continuar.

Al que primero quería ver es a ti – me dice cambiando la actitud, siendo un poco más sexy en sus movimientos.

Para felicitarme por lo del Mardi Gras? – comienzo a especular, siento que es de lo nervioso que me encuentro – pero podrías haberlo hecho cuando volviera a Atlanta, tenemos aún un par de escenas del 5x17 que grabar y ahí podríamos haber celebrado o algo así o… - me vuelve a interrumpir con un dedo en mis labios.

No Ian, no es solo por eso que estoy aquí. Bueno si, es uno de los motivos. Felicidades por los honores de hoy – esboza esa sonrisa que me desarma – pero en realidad viajé hasta acá porque tengo algo que decirte.

Oh, pues habla, ya que tu entrada al cuarto fue un tanto psicópata – intento reir pero sólo me sale una risa nerviosa un poco tonta - no quiero quitarte tiempo para compartir con tu hermano en su cumpleaños.

Ay Ian, sabes que adoro a Alex, pero para lo que vengo a decirte necesito tiempo. Alex puede esperar – me dice como intentando convencerse que debe decir algo para lo cual necesita valor.

Okey, no te interrumpo más, dime que pasa – le digo

Me equivoqué. Pero valió la pena el error. He valorado todo aquello que ya no tengo, y que decidí no tener por decisión propia. Probé otras cosas, otras experiencias, pero siempre hubo un constante. Tú. No lo digo sólo porque aunque nos hayamos separados pasemos casi todo el día juntos, pero me has demostrado que estás ahí, siempre, como amigo, como compañero, como pareja en su momento…y va a sonar muy cursi pero conocerte es casi casi una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado – lo último lo dice con burla y no entiendo muy bien el por qué.

Casi casi? Que puede ganarle a conocerme y estar conmigo? – me hago el molesto pero es evidente que no lo estoy

El que Ilaria Urbinati sea mi asesora de vestuario. Eso sin lugar a dudas es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. No sé que haría sin ella! – ríe con esa risa pura que siempre diré, hasta el cansancio, que adoro.

Bueeeeeno, si, para mi también es lo mejor, debo aceptarlo…me hace ver sexy en todas partes – Ilaria es asesora tanto de Nina como mía.

Ian, hablando en serio, quiero estar contigo. Quiero envejecer contigo, quiero que sigas formando parte de mi vida, de mis mejores momentos pero también de los malos. Quiero estar a tu lado en cosas como esta, lo del Carnaval, o en detalles simples como alguna gracia que haga Nietszche o Moke, ay Moke! Cuánto lo extraño! Quiero mi vida contigo – me dice todo con esos ojos soñadores y dulces.

Me encantaría tener en este momento el sarcasmo de Damon y decirte algo que te deje descolocada pero no puedo. He bebido y no puedo pensar con la suficiente claridad. Quiero todo lo que tú quieres, te quiero a ti para siempre y más inclusive, pero hemos cometido errores, y hay cosas que no podemos seguir haciendo, si no esto no funcionará – debo ser sincero con ella en este momento, antes de perder la razón.

Claro, dime, haré lo que sea por ti y por mi y por lo que podamos construir – su actitud es determinada, y no puedo dejar de sentir un grado de excitación por eso.

Mantengámoslo en secreto. Pero en un verdadero secreto. No hemos sido transparentes con nuestra relación salvo en los PCA, y después de eso a gente ha especulado. Démosle a entender al mundo que sólo somos buenos amigos pero no hay nada. Sigamos con lo que intentamos hacer tras nuestro discurso en los PCA. Es eso o nada. Necesitamos nuestro espacio, nuestros momentos, y dejar de compartir nuestros círculos. Aprendamos algo de Damon y Elena. No podemos seguir con algunas costumbres porque estamos enviciando la relación. Por eso te alejaste en primer lugar. Te sentías asfixiada con un mundo que tenía mi nombre por todos lados. Nos basta con trabajar juntos, así que volvamos al comienzo, intentemos esto desde cero. Eso es lo que quiero Nina, porque te quiero a ti.

Me mira, y veo sus temores. Sus dudas, su incertidumbre. Sé que me ama. Jamás dudé de aquello. Pero es válido que se sintiese agobiada, todo a su alrededor tiene que ver conmigo. No quiero una vida así para ella. La quiero libre, brillante, gloriosa y feliz. Necesita amarme con sus espacios, con sus tiempos, con sus momentos. Necesita esos momentos de extrañarme, de lograr distancias normales para volver a mi con necesidad. Necesita necesitarme. Se ha dado cuenta de todo gracias a nuestro distanciamiento post ruptura, y es obvio que la estrategia está ahí.

No me responde y el que tiene temor ahora soy yo. Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta y tomar mis cosas para abrir la cama cuando me toma del brazo, se acerca a mi y me estampa un beso que me hace perder la respiración. Esto es un si? Le digo en su boca. Ella solo me responde con un gemido y esa es mi puerta de entrada a todo lo que quiero hacerle esta noche. A fin de cuentas, el Mardi Gras y mis aventuras por NOLA fueron mejor de lo que pensé. Al final de la noche, si que tengo todo lo que quiero.

**POV Nina**

Dios, qué he hecho tan bueno en mi otra vida para merecer tantas bendiciones en esta? Cuánta razón tiene este hombre, es exacto lo que me dijo a cada cosa que pensé durante la tarde. Escuchar en él mis pensamientos, me hace perder la cabeza. Todo aquello que deseé y temí durante los últimos días de grabación, lo podré finalmente concretar, porque tengo al frente al hombre que amo. Implícitamente llegamos a este acuerdo de confidencialidad, y lo sellaremos de la forma más hermosa.

Lo tumbo en la cama (muy amplia por cierto) y nos seguimos besando. Cómo extrañaba estos besos, esta intimidad, sólo él y yo, nadie más dándonos órdenes, siendo conscientes del audio, la iluminación, las cámaras. Como estoy a horcajadas de él, le saco la camiseta que lleva puesta no sin antes refregarme ciertas partes de mi en la costura de su jeans. Verlo a torso desnudo es el mejor anticipo mientras sin quitar mis ojos de los suyos me quito mi minivestido quedando sólo con bragas y sujetador, y vuelvo a repetir el movimiento de fricción sobre él. Se endereza y me desabrocha el sostén, quedando expuesta completamente para él. Me toca, me chupa, me besa e intento no perder el conocimiento para disfrutar a conciencia esta noche que, en el fondo, esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Me desplazo un poco hacia abajo para trabajar con su cinturón y sonrío al recordar la escena que grabamos hace un par de días atrás, en el set. Ahora será verdad! Decido ayudarle con los pantalones quitándoselos por completo y me bajo de la cama cuando los zapatos se convierten en un obstáculo. Calcetines fuera y tacones míos, también. Tengo una vista hermosa. Tumbado en la cama, con ojos inyectados de deseo, sólo para mi. Nuestro espacio, nuestro momento, nuestra noche. En la madrugada volveré a Atlanta con la convicción de hacer lo que me dijo. Volver al comienzo.

Me vuelvo a montar sobre él y nuestros besos son asfixiantes, delirantes, excesivos, casi comiéndonos la boca. Sigo con mis delicados movimientos de fricción y sé que eso lo está volviendo loco, y sólo me dice:

Basta, quítate por las buenas las bragas o si no te las destrozaré y te tendrás que volver a Atlanta sin ropa interior, y no creo que sea muy cómodo.

Ante su pedido, me enderezo nuevamente y me quito la única prenda que me separa de sentirlo por completo, no sin antes quitarle también sus bóxers. Estamos ahora, cuerpo con cuerpo, restregándonos, besándonos, lamiéndonos. Finalmente decido levantarme un poco para el momento esperado. Tomo su ardiente erección con mis manos y la introduzco en mi centro. Cómo ansiaba esto. Mi cielo, mi paraíso en la tierra. Comienzo un movimiento ondulante y lo siento rodearme con sus manos, tocándome en esos lugares donde sólo él tiene permitido hacerlo. No quiero que él tome el control, quiero yo sentirme dueña de llevarlo al extremo, porque en todo esto quien sufrió más fue él, y necesito sentir que lo compenso de alguna manera.

Lentamente llegamos casi juntos al orgasmo, ahogando muchos de mis gritos en su boca y sintiendo como se derrama dentro de mí. Me quedo dormida sobre él, dentro mío, sintiendo como las constelaciones, las estrellas, los astros y la astronomía completa se alinean para enseñarme lo que es la perfección.


	7. Capítulo 6: Making Mistakes Big Ones

**Me había acostumbrado a actualizar pronto, pero la vida laboral y otras obligaciones me tuvieron sin inspiración ni tiempo. Capítulo corto pero intenso. Se aceptan ideas para continuar con esta historia, que a veces pareciera que se cumple con tantas cosas que aparecen en los medios de nuestra pareja favorita.**

**Gracias por los reviews y el apoyo!**

**Capítulo 6: Cometiendo errores, de los grandes.**

**POV Nina**

No sé en qué momento se salió de mi o yo de él, pero eso no fue un impedimento para poder seguir conectados. Desperté un par de horas después con su cuerpo pegado al mío y su brazo derecho abrazándome. Fue extraño despertar e intentar incorporarme, siendo muy consciente de todo lo pasado unas horas atrás, y ver su brazo y observar su tatuaje. "Aquí y ahora" es una clara señal de cómo debemos ir viendo las cosas. De como yo debo ir viendo las cosas. Ian me lo dejó claro. Comenzar desde cero.

Me dirigí al baño y luego de hacer mis necesidades, me miré en el espejo. Me sentía plena. Feliz. Quizás ocultando mi felicidad al mundo pero demostrándomela a mí misma y a la única persona que me interesa, que se encuentra tumbado en la cama con la misma cara que yo.

Me devuelvo a la cama y lo abrazo, quedando mi cabeza justo sobre su corazón, sintiendo sus latidos fuertes y seguros que me logran adormecer nuevamente y soñar con un mundo donde sólo estamos él y yo.

_A la mañana siguiente, Edna se dirige a la habitación de Ian, su hijo, en compañía de Michaela. Lo van a buscar porque la idea es desayunar todos juntos antes que Michaela y Alex vuelvan a Toronto e Ian se estaba demorando más de lo habitual. Ian siempre ha tenido una excelente relación con su madre y no tiene cosas que esconder, por lo cual siempre que viaja con ella le da una copia de las llaves de su habitación ante cualquier emergencia. Esta vez deciden utilizarla._

_Lo que ambas ven es extraño. Ian con una mujer en la cama, esbozando una sonrisa. Deciden acercarse un poco más y Michaela reconoce a su hija. No dice nada, Edna tampoco, pero se miran con un gesto de complicidad. Si ellos deciden llevar su "amistad" de esa forma, ellas no son nadie para impedírselo. Ambas saben que sus hijos se aman, y que esa fuerza será capaz de superar cualquier dificultad, aunque ésta dificultad sean ellos mismos._

**POV Ian**

Despierto y la siento sobre mi pecho. Se ve hermosa. No entraré en más detalles de lo fascinado que estaba viéndola dormir. Me hago el dormido cuando siento que comienza a despertar. Me vuelvo hacia el otro lado de la cama y siento que ella toma su teléfono y dice: "Oh Dios, es tardísimo", y se levanta de la cama y comienza a recoger sus ropas que están desparramadas por el suelo. Me giro en la cama y nuestros ojos se encuentran.

Perdón, te desperté con mi super salto en la cama? Es muy tarde Ian, tengo que volver a Atlanta…- me dice de forma rápida y nerviosa

No, no me has despertado…ya estaba despierto y te estaba observando, hace rato – le digo de la forma más sincera que puedo sonar.

Ian, me asusta un poco tu lado psicópata, pero fuera de broma de verdad me tengo que ir – me dice con seriedad

Te arrepientes de lo que pasó anoche? – es necesario preguntarle

Un poco si, me dejé, o más bien nos dejamos llevar por las emociones, pero creo que debemos tomarnos las cosas con calma y tomar en cuenta lo que me dijiste de comenzar de cero, pero teniendo cuidado con los errores… - comienza a dudar en sus afirmaciones

Quizás deberíamos seguir cometiendo errores Nina, de los grandes – le indico con mi super mirada provocadora

Ian, por favor, necesito que me ayudes con la ropa, lo demás puede esperar – me dice con tono severo

No es mi culpa que seas tan desordenada al momento de tener intimidad… - le digo de forma inocente

Luego de 20 minutos en donde encontramos sus cosas, nos dimos una ducha rápida y nos tocamos como dos adolescentes ansiosos, se fue del hotel y yo me dirigí al comedor donde mi familia se encontraba terminando el desayuno.

Aprovechando de descansar, hermano? – me dice Alex

Luego de todas las actividades de ayer, creo que me lo merezco, no? – le digo intentando no considerar que me mencionó como hermano y eso me conmueve

Oh claro, me parece bien que aproveches de descansar, tu nivel de trabajo es imparable, si hay algo que Neens aprendió de ti fue trabajar sin descanso – me dice de forma sincera pero con cierto tono de reproche. Sienten que trabajamos demasiado, lo sé.

Bueeeeno, en fin, cuál es el menú del desayuno? - pregunto con hambre. Debo reconocer que con tanta actividad durante el día y la noche necesito recuperar las calorías perdidas.

No te preocupes hijo – me dice mi madre – ya me preocupé de que te sirvan lo que necesitas para que comiences de la mejor forma este nuevo día. Un nuevo día es una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz, no es así? - mi madre es el ser más maravilloso del mundo.

Nos vamos de NOLA con la promesa de volver el próximo fin de semana para el Mardi Paws, desfile que se realiza con las mascotas.

Luego de un par de horas me encuentro en mi nuevo departamento, que se encuentra a dos calles de mi anterior departamento. Donde está ella. Donde está todo lo que quiero. Donde está mi vida. Tomo a Nietszche con su correa y salimos a pasear, y los pies nos llevan al departamento de Nina. Toco la puerta por respeto, porque sé que no ha cambiado la cerradura y la llave aún la conservo. Me abre con unas calzas y una polera gris que reconozco al instante. Es mía. Tiene las manos llenas de harina porque al parecer intenta hacer alguna cosa en la cocina pero tiene cara de frustración lo que significa que no le está quedando como quiere, pero al verme, su ceño fruncido se transforma en una sonrisa. Atrás de ella está Lynx.

Esta gata ni siquiera se imagina como Moke la extraña. Como todos extrañamos lo que está acá. Suelto a mi perra en el departamento y Nina y yo nos dejamos llevar. Lo de la cocina y nuestros animales pueden esperar un par de minutos, no?

Luego de que nos entregáramos lentamente el uno al otro y posteriormente de comer la extraña mezcla que hizo Nina en la cocina, nos recostamos en el gran sofá a escuchar música y conversar sobre la vida, viendo como Nietzsche y Lynk duermen casi abrazadas.

Mientras hablamos de trivialidades y escuchamos algo de Snow Patrol y Cary Brothers, de pronto suena mi teléfono.

Teléfono del Sr. Somerhalder. En este momento está muy ocupado, así que si realmente lo que le dirá es trascendente, continúe. Si no, llame más tarde – manifiesto con risa. Desde mi pecho mi amada me mira sonriendo y desde el otro lado del teléfono escucho una voz de mujer que me parece más que familiar…

Ian! Que bueno que te puedo contactar, tenemos mucho en que trabajar, no te habría molestado si no considerase que al parecer has olvidado que tenemos el Paleyfest en un par de semanas más! Cómo estás?

Maggie? – su tono de voz es inconfundible

Nina me mira con cara extraña lo que me indica que al parecer esta llamada no la hace muy feliz. Rápidamente se incorpora del sofá y se va a la cocina y me ignora cuando yo termino mi llamada y me acerco a ella.

Nina, ¿qué sucede? – le digo

Nada, sólo que este tipo de llamadas me hacen cuestionarme que has estado haciendo tú mientras nos dábamos un tiempo – me dice con reproche

Lo mismo que tú con el tiempo libre que tenías, junto a los Hough, o me equivoco? – le digo casi con el mismo tono que ella, incluso dolido. Maggie no significa más que el haber sido mi ex y ahora una buena amiga.

NO MEZCLES LAS COSAS! Sabes que Maggie siempre te ha tenido una "gran estima", ¡jamás te ha dejado solo! – me grita furiosa

No seas infantil Nina por Dios! Cómo me debería sentir yo frente a Derek? - le digo con rabia, si, porque ese tipo no era mi amigo pero si un conocido con el cual compartí muchos momentos, y al parecer también a mi novia.

No quiero hablar contigo ahora Ian, quédate con tu Paleyfest de Lost o lo que quieras, pero al menos delante de mi no vuelvas a hablar de Maggie, menos ahora que estamos retomando lo nuestro. Es mejor que te vayas – me indica con un gesto.

No pretendo discutir con respecto a esto. Nina no puede comportarse de forma tan inmadura. En estos momentos comprendo por qué era necesario tomarnos un tiempo. A veces 10 años si que significan algo en una relación. Tomo a mi perra de su correa y me voy a mi casa.


	8. Capítulo 7: ¿Lost or Jealous?

**Mil, millones, billones de perdones por no actualizar antes! Mi trabajo me absorbió completamente y había perdido un poquito la inspiración con tanta cosa y rumor Nian que han aparecido en los medios **

**Muchas gracias por cada review y cada insistencia por Facebook de que actualice y que están esperando esta continuación, e incluso con las ideas que me han dejado para que las agregue a este fic.**

**Sin más que decir, dejo el capi!**

**Capítulo 7: ¿Lost or Jealous?**

**POV Ian**

En 4 días no fui al set. Había grabado mis escenas solo hasta tarde y quise prepararme y ponerme al día con los chicos de Lost para presentarnos en el Paleyfest en conmemoración de los 10 años de la serie. Poder ver a Jorge, Josh, Damon, Adam y los chicos, incluida Maggie, fue una inyección de energía y buenas vibras luego de tanta oscuridad y confusión. Estos chicos habían estado conmigo en otra etapa de mi vida, donde comenzaba a adentrarme en este mundo absorbente y fanático, y donde comencé a establecer las bases de lo que soy. Fueron buenos tiempos en Hawaii, debo reconocerlo, y uno de aquellos pilares fue Maggie. Nos hicimos inseparables. En algún momento, debo mencionar que pensé que sería "la indicada", pero creo que en el fondo somos más amigos que pareja. Me ha ayudado mucho, claro que no de forma tan manifiesta, con la ISF, y con campañas de medioambiente, pero nunca he dejado que se acerque mucho a Nina, bueno, al menos cuando éramos pareja. Sé que Nina siempre la vio como una lejana competencia, pero es que Maggie siempre estuvo presente, la considero una excelente persona y una amiga incondicional, pero nunca quise generar conflictos frente a Nina sabiendo yo que ella era consciente que con Maggie si que teníamos historia. Y bastante.

Desde ese punto es que Nina la otra noche se molestó. Aún no tenemos definido en qué plan estamos de nuestra relación, por lo cual si tengo que trabajar con Maggie lo haré, y creo que Nina también necesita un poco de su medicina para que aprenda a valorar todo el amor que le tengo.

**POV Nina**

Termino de ver el Paleyfest de Lost por los 10 años. Soy masoquista, lo sé. No pude desconectarme de internet desde que comenzó la Alfombra Roja. Tenía que ver qué pasaba. Tenía que ver cómo él disfrutaba aquello que tan buenos recuerdos le traía. ¿Mi resumen de la jornada? Lo odio. ¿besar en la boca a Damon Lindelof? ¿Abrazarse y darse arrumacos con Maggie? ¿CON MAGGIE? Sabe lo que me molesta la cercanía con ella, la historia profunda que ambos tienen, lo parecidos que son, y no fue capaz de evitarlo. Al contrario, fue mucho más insistente y evidente con ella. Sus miradas, sus gestos, su postura, era todo para ella, y ella evidentemente no se quedaría atrás. Sabe que Ian ahora es tan famoso como ella, por lo cual crear algo de magia frente a los fans le conviene, y ambos lo supieron aprovechar muy bien. Demasiado bien. No hay más que decir. Tomo mis llaves y me dirijo al departamento de Ian. Este hombre me sabrá escuchar.

**POV Ian**

A la mañana siguiente, luego de tomar desayuno en el hotel con los chicos y comentar cómo había sido la hermosa experiencia de anoche en el Paleyfest, me dirijo al Aeropuerto de vuelta a Atlanta. Pese a todo, me siento contento, aún hay gente muy fan de Lost, es considerada una serie de culto y nuestros personajes, sobre todo el mío que no vivió mucho, sigue estando en el cariño de la gente y la magia de la televisión está presente, y debo reconocer que volver a ver a los chicos además me alegró la semana.

Llego a mi departamento, y me baja la tristeza. Aún hay muchas cosas en cajas, he desembalado lo justo y necesario, y ahora mis esfuerzos tienen que centrarse en los capítulos finales de TVD y el Paleyfest de TVD que será este fin de semana que viene, por lo cual menos tiempo tendré para las labores hogareñas.

Luego de reflexionar en torno a eso, me doy cuenta que la casa posee un olor diferente. Un olor a mujer. Debo decirlo: a mi mujer. Me dirijo casi inconsciente hasta mi cuarto y la encuentro ahí, sentada en la mitad de mi cama con las piernas cruzadas y con una expresión más que seria. Enfadada al extremo.

Nina, ¿qué haces aquí? – le digo

Hola Ian, yo también estoy feliz de verte, luego de un fin de semana "intenso" de trabajo que no ha sido en el set… - me dice en un nivel de ironía que me sorprende.

¿qué te sucede? ¿por qué estás molesta? ¿Por Maggie? ¿Por Lost? ¿Por no ir al set? – lo último lo encuentro un nivel de infantilismo casi extremo.

¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarme? Te vi ayer Ian, ¿era necesario tanto afecto? Todo fue por nuestra distancia, lo sé, pero lo hablamos, te dije que estaba dispuesta a todo por estar contigo, ¿pero castigarme así? ¡No es justo! – me grita.

Nina, ¡por favor! Sabes que Mags es como mi hermana, deja esas niñerías para otra oportunidad y ándate de aquí, cuando estés más calmada hablamos, ¿si? – no estoy dispuesto a seguir discutiendo algo fuera de lugar, aunque sé que con eso enciendo más la ira que tiene Nina.

¿Ese es el tema? ¿según tú soy una niña? ¿resulta que finalmente nuestra diferencia de edad si es un tema para ti? ¿acaso una niña como yo no puede hacerte sentir un verdadero hombre?

Nina…no es eso…deja de tergiversar todo lo que digo, por favor, sólo quiero estar en mi casa, solo por lo demás, y descansar, mañana tenemos que volver a trabajar, en serio…- me interrumpen sus manos en mi pecho y comienzo a temer.

¿sabes qué? ¿quieres a una mujer? AQUÍ, AL FRENTE TUYO, ESTÁ LA QUE NECESITAS. No hace falta nadie más – con esa seguridad que me sorprende pero me excita, se lanza a mis labios con ansiedad, hambre, deseo.

Ehmm…Neens, eehmm…para, no te vuelvas Elena para tus cosas, en serio – le digo, generando la risa en ella.

Ya sé a lo que te refieres… - y de un tirón, me rompe la camisa que llevaba quitándomela de los brazos y lanzándola al suelo.

¿Podríamos decir que los celos encendieron a esta mujer? ¿O fue su venganza? Ya no sé, pero creo que ambos estuvimos todo ese domingo torturándonos de todas las formas posibles y desnudos, alcanzando el éxtasis en tantas veces que perdí la cuenta. Si esta es la forma que tiene Nina para enfrentar una discusión así, estoy dispuesto a seguir fastidiándola constantemente.

_Lo único que ennegrece la situación es que me encantaría que el mundo supiera cuánto la amo._


	9. Capítulo 8: Palabras Búlgaras

**Vamos a hacer un pequeño salto en el tiempo dadas las últimas convenciones de Ian por Europa, y algunos de sus dichos tan relajados en torno a su vida con Nina. Espero en el próximo capitulo continuar con los hechos sucedidos en el Paleyfest de TVD, donde claramente también hay mucho material…**

**Así como vamos, claramente este fic será infinito, ya que todas las semanas pasa algo que aviva el fuego entre estos dos.**

**Perdón por la demora en la actualización y por subir capis tan cortos, es que a veces la inspiración llega pero otras hay que forzarla un poco y el tiempo no acompaña.**

**Capítulo 8: ти си моят живот**

**POV Ian**

Luego de llegar al hotel en Barcelona, reflexiono acerca de lo que fue el panel el día de hoy. He viajado demasiado estos días y aunque estoy acostumbrado, el jet lag afecta aunque no lo quiera.

Como ya sé, implícitamente me preguntan por Nina, y soy relajado al respecto. O intento serlo. Me preguntaron si conocía algunas palabras en búlgaro y dije medianamente la verdad.

¿Y por qué medianamente? Porque no sólo sé palabras por Michaela, sino que las sé por mi profesora favorita de búlgaro: Nina. Cuando comenzamos a salir, evidentemente uno de sus atractivos, aparte de los ya conocidos por la vista, es que sepa hablar esta lengua tan extraña. Cuando jugábamos entre grabaciones, a Paul y a mi nos decía ofensas principalmente, y nosotros sólo nos reíamos, no siendo conscientes de las idioteces que nos decía. Luego por curiosidad le fui consultando como se decían algunas cosas, y aprendí lo básico, como saludar, pedir cosas, agradecer, etc.

Pero siempre consideré que Nina diciendo palabras en búlgaro era la cosa más sexy existente. Su boca, su timbre de voz, su acento. Ahhh. El tema es que cuando comenzamos a tener vida de pareja, y existía mucha confianza a nivel íntimo, durante el sexo, o previo a él, o incluso posteriormente, le pedía que sus manifestaciones de excitación las realizara en búlgaro. No siempre lo hacía, claramente, pero cuando lo hacía…ufff! Era hermoso. Recuerdo principalmente un hecho, en estos momentos a raíz de lo que me preguntaron en la Convención:

_Dos años atrás…_

_Nina e Ian se encontraban en el baño de su departamento luego de un día de grabaciones de TVD. No era tan tarde, y lo bello de todo era que habían salido relativamente temprano del set, por lo cual Ian pasó de forma rápida a la oficina de la ISF a firmar unos papeles y Nina pasó a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba al supermercado. Se encontraron en el departamento, cenaron, ordenaron todo e Ian decidió darse una ducha para poder acostarse. Nina se había duchado mientras Ian lavaba la loza de los platos, por lo tanto también ella quiso ganar tiempo y aprovechó de realizar sus necesidades, lavarse los dientes y quitarse el resto de maquillaje mientras Ian se duchaba. Estaba en su proceso de lavado de dientes cuando Ian abre la puerta de la ducha._

_Te empeñas en ocupar todos mis espacios, de verdad quiero un tiempo para mi – indica Ian, mostrando una falsa molestia, poniendo esa sonrisa de medio lado con la que conquista a todo el mundo._

_Já, sabes que no puedes vivir sin mi – le dice Nina – además, sólo quiero ganar tiempo para estar pronto contigo en la cama, no me puedes culpar de eso._

_Si ese es tu motivo principal, te disculpo, pero tienes que pagarme de forma extra para que se me olvide esta irrupción a la privacidad de mi persona – le dice Ian en modo coqueto._

_Lávate los dientes Ian, por favor, y sigamos esta conversación en un lugar más agradable que un baño – menciona Nina._

_La pareja en sincronía se encuentra lavándose los dientes, y cómo Nina iba un par de segundos más adelante que Ian, antes de enjuagarse decide jugar un poco. Con los restos de pasta, decide darle un beso en la mejilla, ensuciándolo._

_Pero Nina! Qué haces? No querías acostarte pronto? – le dice Ian, confundido por las señales que Nina le estaba enviando. ¿De verdad quería ponerse juguetona en el baño?_

_Estás demasiado serio hoy, no te quiero así…sabes cómo te quiero? "_Искам голи в леглото си".

_¿Qué me dijiste? – Ian pone cara de duda frente a las palabras búlgaras que Nina le dice._

_Descúbrelo! – Nina toma la pasta dental y le ensucia la nariz, a lo que Ian le responde tomándola por la cintura y quitándole el dentífrico, ensuciándole casi toda la cara._

_Dime que fue lo que me dijiste Nina, o si no te aplicaré pasta dental por todo el cuerpo hasta que me lo digas – La idea parece que no le desagradaba a ninguno de los dos, por las expresiones de ambos._

_Nina suavizando la expresión le dice:_

ти си най-красивото нещо, което ми е дал живот, обичам те Ian.

_Esas fueron buenas palabras, cierto? – dice Ian, con cara de inocencia._

_Tú crees que sería capaz de decirte algo malo? – dice Nina, sonriendo por la situación, semidesnudos en su baño con las caras manchadas con pasta dental._

_Todo lo que me das es demasiado bueno, en realidad no me puedo quejar – menciona Ian, con cara de enamorado – ¿Puedo decirte algo en búlgaro así como tú lo haces conmigo? Аз ви обичам и аз обичам Нина, ти си най-красивото нещо, което имам._

_¿En serio soy lo más hermoso que tienes? – manifiesta Nina, con una mirada emocionada – Te amo Ian, ahora, después, incluso siento que nací para amarte. Eres mi vida._

_¿Por qué le robas las líneas a Damon? Sé original por favor…te adoro Nina, pero lavémonos la cara y vayamos a zanjar la discusión de quién ama más en la cama por favor. Te necesito – dice Ian con una mirada de ardiente deseo, pero conmovido a la vez por las palabras que le dijo el amor de su vida._

Luego de esta jugarreta en el baño, al parecer ni Nina ni Ian lograron descubrir quién amaba más que el otro, pero las palabras en búlgaro abundaron, aquellas hermosas y otras no tanto, pero ambos tipos reflejaron el profundo amor, deseo, dedicación y entrega de estos dos amantes.

**POV Ian**

Fue el momento tierno búlgaro entre Nina y yo. No siempre nos decíamos palabras bonitas, como te amo, te quiero, te adoro, porque insisto, Nina alcanzando el orgasmo era una máquina de palabras búlgaras incluso creo que sin sentido. Pero no puedo evitar recordar esa pequeña declaración de amor una noche mientras nos lavábamos los dientes.

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por un whatsapp que llega a mi teléfono móvil. En él se lee:

"_Al fin me decidí. En los próximos días viajaré a París a encontrarme con mi mamá. Justo coincide con tu convención. Te extraño, necesito verte. Apenas puedas envíame la dirección del hotel donde estarás. Mi mamá está entusiasmada de que recordemos viejos tiempos por allá. Te amo"._

**La tarea del capítulo de hoy es descubrir qué fue lo que se dijeron uno al otro en búlgaro! Gracias por leer, espero actualizar pronto!**


End file.
